


Meek Heart

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: One fateful day turns into a disaster of a year for the young purple haired farmer, Jamie, when she gets a visit from the Flowerbud Village nurse.





	1. Heartbreak

It was a warm spring afternoon when a knock interrupted the young purple haired farmer’s lunch. She wouldn’t have gotten up if the knocking hadn’t sounded so urgent. When she opened her door standing in front of her was the young blue haired nurse, Gina.

“H-hello Jamie. I-I am aware you are not fond of visitors but i-it is quite urgent that you come to the clinic as soon as you can.” Gina said before fleeing back to the clinic. Jamie was a tad confused but she shrugged it off, putting her boots and hat on before heading to the clinic.

“Ah. Hello Ms. Jamie.” Said the calming and warm voice of the Flowerbud Village doctor, Alex. Jamie nodded a greeting, she wasn’t very good with others. Alex led her to a hospital bed, and when she saw who was laying in it, her body froze up and the color drained from her face.

It was Adam. He was covered in dirt and what Jamie presumed to be his own blood. The heart rate monitor attached to him, really wasn’t helping Jamie feel any better, as it was going rather slow. Alex and Gina both left the room, allowing Jamie to talk to Adam and take it all in. As Jamie sat down next to the hospital bed Adam’s eyes opened.

“Hey there Jamie.” Adam said with a dorky smile.

“Don’t ‘Hey there Jamie’ me mister. And don’t you dare smile like that. What the hell were you doing Adam!?” Jamie exclaimed, rather angered that even as he seemed to be dying he was able to be smiling. After those words reached Adam, his smile faded and he opened his hand, showing Jamie what it had been holding.

“I was trying to get this. I heard it was the tradition here in Flowerbud to propose with a blue feather and they were only obtainable on the mountain.” Adam said, staring at the beautiful blue feather in his palm. Jamie opened her mouth to speak but she didn’t say anything. She just stared at Adam and the feather. The feather, Adam’s hand too, was soon in front of Jamie. “You’re supposed to give it to the person you want to marry. Right?” Adam said looking at Jamie, his expression quite serious. All Jamie was able to muster for a response was a nod. “Then take it.” He said with a smile, holding the feather out for Jamie.

“W-WHAT!?” Jamie exclaimed, her face flushing a dark red.

“I love you Jamie. More than anyone or anything else in the world.” Adam said, placing the feather in Jamie’s hand. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, when was the last time she cried…? Sixteen years ago…? When she was five and fell, scraping her knee…?

“A-Adam....” Jamie whispered, her voice choking up as more and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Adam’s hand softly stroked Jamie’s cheek, wiping away her tears. “I love you too Adam…” Jamie said holding Adam’s hand, and crying. Then the heart monitor beeped, Adam’s hand slipping away from Jamie. It’s blurry and vague what happened next, there was screaming and sobbing, eventually Jamie was escorted out of the clinic. When she got home she took the blue feather she had been so tightly holding onto and threw it into a drawer, slamming it shut. She took off her hat and boots, throwing them across the room, before going into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Almost a year later, Jamie had become more despondent and aggressive than ever. One cold winter day, Jamie ended up walking to the Goddess Spring. She wasn’t even really thinking it just happened. She was greeted with a splendid sight, but she didn’t care. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. It was only when a soft, serene voice spoke that Jamie broke from her thoughts.

“Jamie… I’m so glad you’re still here…” Said the rather lovely Harvest Goddess. Jamie said nothing in response, only staring at the ground. “I know you must be hurting… losing someone you love so dearly…” Jamie muttered something under her breath. “Hmm? What did you say Jamie?” The Harvest Goddess asked.

“I said ‘You don’t know anything.’” Jamie said looking up at the Harvest Goddess with a glare. “You don’t know what it’s like growing up with a parent who didn’t even want you, then losing the only person who ever made you feel like you were worth anything. All because of some stupid tradition! You don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned and then find a place you belong only to have it taken away again! You don’t know a damn thing!” Jamie shouted, surprising the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites. They had most certainly seen Jamie angry before. But never had she ever yelled at the Harvest Goddess.

“Jamie…”  
“No. Don’t. I don’t even know why I came here.” And with that Jamie stormed back off, it had started snowing in the short time that she had been in the spring. She began walking again, her legs leading her. She was soon in her home, holding the blue feather. After staring at it for a few minutes she took off her hat and carefully placed the feather in it. 

Her legs again started walking. Soon she was at the entrance to the same mountain Adam had climbed almost a year ago. She stared up at it angrily. This stupid chunk of rock had taken away her chance at truly being happy. For some reason unknown even to her, Jamie began to climb the mountain. She was able to climb it with ease, despite never having climbed a mountain before. When she reached the top she screamed. “What the hell did I ever do to deserve this!?” 

Tears again began streaming down her cheeks as she remembered how she had never met her father. All she knew was that he was human. Unlike her mother, the Harvest Goddess. Jamie’s disdain for humans began very early on, other children often teased her which only added to the pain. But then Adam came along, and he was the nicest person Jamie had ever met. Giving her one of her favorite foods, jam, almost every day. And if he missed a day he would always be sure to make even more for her the next day, along with a stupid dorky grin. Now she would never see it again.

The next thing Jamie remembers is waking up in the clinic the next day. The hushed voices of Alex, Martha, and Gina just outside the makeshift room she was in. She couldn’t really hear what they were saying in full, just that it was something about her. Her head was pounding. It was like she was slamming her head against a brick wall.

“A-ah! Y-you’re awake! G-good! I-I’ll go get the doctor!” Stuttered Gina before scurrying off to get Alex. When Alex walked in he was holding a clipboard and pencil, presumably some notes on Jamie’s heath.

“How are you feeling Ms. Jamie?” Alex said, formal as usual.

“Like I’m hitting my head against a brick wall repeatedly.” Jamie said, a tad irritated. Alex nodded and set some medication and a glass of water on the bedside table next to Jamie, who quickly took them.

“It’s rather understandable that you felt like that after falling a good few feet off the mountain.” Alex said, glancing up from his clipboard. Jamie just stared ahead, not responding. “Ms. Jamie, if you don’t mind I have a question for you.” Jamie nodded in response. Alex set the clipboard down and sat next to Jamie’s bed, his expression quite serious. “Ms. Jamie, were you attempting to take your life?”


	2. Barganing

Several weeks later and the leaves on trees have begun to grow, the cold chill of winter passing into the warm spring. If one went out and walked around, they would think all was fine with the young rancher, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. If she ended up injured she did nothing about it. She didn’t care enough anymore. There was nothing left for her.  
Then came along the day, the same spring day Adam had died just one year ago. Jamie found herself walking towards Adam’s farm after finishing tending to her own. When she arrived she was greeted by a very friendly beagle, Adam’s dog. The bandana around the dog’s neck had two things etched upon it, her name, Biscuit, and where she lived, Evening Star Farm.

“Hey there Biscuit… heh… bet you miss him too don’t you?” Jamie said softly to the dog who nuzzled her in response. Jamie crouched down, picking Biscuit up carefully and was promptly licked. Then Biscuit jumped out of her arms, and quickly ran off towards the barn and chicken coop. Jamie followed the excitable dog, first entering the barn. She was quite surprised when she found all of Adam’s animals still there, all clearly having been being taken very good care of. When she looked in the corner she found an entire year's worth of animal produce, carefully packaged and, if necessary, refrigerated.

Outside Jamie heard three light sets of footsteps, she almost immediately knew who had been caring for these animals. “The Harvest Sprites…” She whispered. With that she began to walk. She walked to the beach and stared out at the ocean for several hours, at one point removing her boots and entering the water, worrying anyone who passed by.

As night fell she left the water, beginning to walk again. She soon found herself laying in the same bed Adam once had. It still smelled of him, a sweet homey scent. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she missed him so much. When she fell asleep she relived her memories of Adam.

“Good morning Jamie! It’s a lovely day outside today isn’t it? Oh right! I made a bunch of jam yesterday, too much in fact. You can have some if you’d like.” He had only been living in Flowerbud for a few weeks and Jamie had only been rude towards him, yet he still was sweet to her.

“Good morning Jamie, I made some more jam today. I hope you like it, it’s a bit different than usual. I tried to add a little something special.” A few months and he was making jam for her every day, trying to make the perfect one for her, despite her being nothing but rude still.

“Good morning Jamie. Got more jam for you. This time though I think this one is it. The perfect jam. I really hope you like it. I’d ask if I could stay and see you react to it but that’d be weird wouldn’t it? Ha ha! Well tell me what you think and I’ll see you later.” An entire year, and that jam was the best one, it was perfect.

“I’m so glad you liked the jam! I’ll be sure to make more for you every day then! I promise! It’s so nice seeing you smile. You’re really pretty you know. I’m surprised the others don’t think the same. Ha ha. Sorry, that must’ve sounded weird. But really, I like you Jamie, a lot.” The first time he said he had feelings for her. There would be so many more times that he would say he loved her, but she only ever told him once, as he was dying.

Jamie woke up crying. After calming down and wiping away her tears she began walking to the Goddess Spring. The sound of morning birds chirping as she walked. The beautiful spring morning was not at all fitting to Jamie’s mood. When she entered the Goddess Spring there was silence for a while, broken by the melodic voice of the Harvest Goddess.

“Hello Jamie.” The Goddess said softly.

“Bring him back.” Jamie said, staring at the ground. There was another brief silence.

“What do you mean Jamie?” The Goddess asked, knowing exactly what Jamie had meant but hoping perhaps she did not actually mean it.

“I don’t care what it takes. Bring Adam back.” Jamie replied, looking up from the ground, staring into the Goddess’ purple eyes.

“Jamie. Please think about this. You do not know the cost of what you are asking.” The Goddess pleaded.

“No. I don’t give a damn what the price is. Just bring him back. Everything was better when he was alive. He was the one who saved you and this failing town.” Jamie said stubbornly, she very well knew what the cost was, and she really didn’t care, she just wanted Adam to be back again.

“Very well… goodbye my daughter…” The Goddess said, her voice tinged with sadness.  
“Goodbye mother.”


	3. Love Lost

When Adam awoke that spring morning he couldn’t quite place it but something was seriously wrong. He went about his daily activities, caring for his animals, watering his crops, and for reasons unknown to him, making jam. He wandered around rather confused, there was clearly something missing, but what it was he knew not. All he knew is that his heart ached because of it. He decided to visit the clinic, perhaps Alex could help explain.

“Hello Adam, are you here to see Alex?” The shy nurse said, greeting Adam as he entered.

“Hello Gina. Yes. I am. I’ve been feeling kinda odd today.” Adam said, softly shaking his head.

“I see. I’ll go get him right away.” Gina said, nodding and hurrying off to get the doctor. Adam softly sighed as he took a seat and removed his hat, running a hand through his brown hair. Soon Gina returned, Alex close behind her.

“Hello Adam. Gina informed me you were feeling unwell, if you could go into more details I might be able to figure out what is ailing you.” Alex said, his voice calming and warm.

“Hello Alex. Of course. Well it started this morning, I felt as if there was something missing from my life… like it just vanished all the sudden… I know. I know. That sounds crazy right?” A sigh escapes Adam’s lips before he continues. “And for some reason I made jam this morning. I don’t remember ever really making jam before.” 

“Hmm… well I don’t think you are ill Adam, though perhaps you need a bit more rest.” Alex said with a soft nod.

Adam nodded, said his thanks and went home to bed. His routine stayed the same for days, tend to animals, water crops, go to sleep. But one day while on a short walk he passed by a rather large empty plot of land at the foot of the mountain that leads to the Goddess Spring and felt as if he was being watched. That there was some living being hiding in the trees. But when he looked he found nothing. As time went on he forgot about how he felt that one spring day. Often though he would feel as if he was being watched, especially around the large empty plot.

One hot summer day he stopped by Blue Sky Ranch to pick up some medicine for one of his animals who had fallen ill. As he was about to leave he was stopped by Ellen.

“Hello Adam. It’s good to see you. I heard you had been feeling unwell a while back. I hope you are doing better now. Oh! Here, I made some apple pie, why don’t you take some and eat it when you’re done with work?” Ellen said holding out a neatly wrapped slice of apple pie.

“Hello Ellen. Thank you, for both the pie and you hoping I’m well, I am feeling better now. But one of my cows isn’t. She seems to have eaten something she shouldn’t have. I’d better get back to her, I’ll definitely eat this pie though, it looks great.” Adam said with a smile, taking the pie.

“Of course. I hope your cow gets better soon. Goodbye Adam.”  
“Goodbye Ellen.”

As the day drew close to it’s end, Adam sat at his table and ate his dinner and then went on to the pie. He chuckled looking over in the corner, his high energy dog had worn herself out and was fast asleep. But when Adam fell into his own slumber, it was anything but peaceful. Continuous flashes of a young woman with short purple hair and sharp icey blue eyes at the Goddess Spring.   
When Adam awoke he quickly went about his chores before running to Mountain Echo Forest to find Henry. He didn’t quite know why, but he didn’t want to forget the girl that was in his dreams. He stopped running when he saw the older man painting. After catching his breath Adam walked over to Henry.

“Hey Henry.” Adam said, a bit nervous.

“Ah. Adam. Hello. It’s nice to see you. How are you?” Henry said, setting down his brush and palette momentarily.

“I’m fine. Hey uhm… I-I was wondering if you might be willing to paint something for me. I’ll pay for it of course.” Adam said as he shifted his weight around.

“Why of course! I would love to! What is it you would like me to paint?” Henry asked quite joyously. Adam nervously told Henry about the girl in his dream, mumbling a little at times, clearly kinda embarrassed. Henry nodded and quickly accepted, beginning to work on the painting. Adam thanked him and hurried home, that night he dreamed about the purple haired girl again. This time she was at a farm tending to animals and crops.

When Adam awoke he quickly tended to his crops and animals, then went out for a walk. As he was walking past the town square he was stopped by Ellen.

“Hello Adam! It’s a very lovely day outside today. The animals surely do love it when it’s nice like this. How are your animals doing?” Ellen cheerily said.

“Hey Ellen. It is a really pretty day. My animals are doing well. The one who was sick is doing well again, thanks to the medicine. Biscuit is running around the farm.” Adam said with a small chuckle as he recalled his hyperactive dog, who despite being a few years old still acted like a puppy. A small giggle escaped Ellen’s lips, clearly quite happy with the news.

“That’s very good. Now how about you? Are you doing well?” Ellen said with a warm smile.

“Yeah. I’m doing well, this spring has been pretty profitable so far. I have plenty of money for seeds for next season. Maybe even another house or barn upgrade. I’d have to get the lumber for that though.” Adam said with a small nod as he thought about the possibility of expanding his house, maybe adding a second floor even. His house was already fairly large, but it was easy to fill with the large kitchen he had gotten to cook in.

“Oh that’s great Adam! You know, your house is big enough to house a family now that I think about it. Have you ever thought about getting married?” Ellen asked remembering the size of Adam’s red brick home.

“Hmm… yeah, when I was younger. I recall being a hopeless romantic when I was a kid. I wanted to fall madly in love and be able to fully support my wife and our future kids. Heh heh. Some of the other kids kinda teased me about that.” Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hehe… that’s adorable. I think I’d like something similar. I’d love to fall madly in love too, but I’d like to help my husband with work if I can.” Ellen said, softly giggling as she smiles. A small blush creeped onto Adam’s face as he nodded. As time went on, he and Ellen grew closer, eventually they began dating. However Adam didn’t quite feel the butterflies and pure joy the books, movies, and other people would describe when in love.


	4. Importance

As winter rolled around, Adam nearly forgot about the painting he had asked for from Henry. It was only when the artist knocked on the door and handed the painting to him that he remembered. After paying for the painting he stared at it for a good few minutes before tucking it under his arm and walking to the Goddess Spring.

“Hello Adam. It is good to see you. I hope you are doing well.” The serene voice of the Harvest Goddess said, greeting Adam as he walked in.

“Hello Harvest Goddess.” Adam said shifting his weight a bit.

“Hello Adam!” Said the three little Harvest Sprites cheerily.

“Hello Arthur, Billy, Carlos.” Adam said again shifting. He removed the painting from under his arm and looked at it momentarily before turning it to the Harvest Goddess. “Harvest Goddess? Do you know who this girl is?” Adam asked, a bit surprised when he heard the tinge of sadness in his voice.

The Harvest Goddess’s wings drooped slightly, and she took several moments to respond. “No… I do not… I apologize Adam.” She said, her voice somber and mournful. The Harvest Sprites too, looked sad and mournful. As if they recognized her but could not recall.

“Alright… thank you anyway.” Adam said softly, his voice still tinged with surprising sadness. As he was walking past the large empty plot he heard some rather odd sounds. He could hear a young woman’s voice and a dog barking. He couldn’t quite make out what exactly the young woman was saying but her voice made Adam’s heart ache.

Several more seasons pass, Adam upgrades his house again gaining a second floor, and begins to again forget about the purple haired girl. Theodore visits and tells Adam about the tradition of the blue feather proposal. As Theodore walked away Adam began to climb the mountain. When he reached the top he saw as the blue bird flew away, leaving a blue feather behind. Silently Adam picked the feather up and stared at it for several minutes, not entirely sure why he was here right now.

When he is returning home he sits up against a tree on the empty land and stares at the blue feather in his palm. Deep within the trees, a young woman could be heard crying. It startled Adam a little and he stood up, searching for the source of the crying. All he found was a poncho, different shades of red coloring it. He picked the poncho up and neatly folded it as he walked home. Another season passed, the young woman with purple hair had begun to appear in Adam’s dreams again. It was clear to Adam the woman was incredibly important to him, and he was very important to her. He had to know who she was. So after work he headed to the Harvest Spring once more, to find out the importance of this purple haired woman.

“Hello again Adam.” Said the still ever serene Harvest Goddess.

“Hello Harvest Goddess. Please… please tell me who the girl I asked you about is…” Adam said quietly, his gaze focused on the ground. He looked up at the Harvest Goddess, his expression serious and sad. “I know you know who she is… your expression was too sad for you not too… please. She has been in my dreams so often. When I see her in my dreams I feel such a strong connection to her but I don’t know who she is. Please Harvest Goddess. Tell me who she is…” Adam said staring into the Harvest Goddess’ eyes.

A small sigh escaped from the Goddess’ lips before she spoke again. “She is my daughter…” Adam looked at the Goddess in surprise and confusion. “Jamie’s father was a human and left before she was born. She was very much like a rose yet to bloom… her lovely personality hidden by thorns. When you moved here things began to change for her. She was finally beginning to bloom. She had found someone who truly cared about her. Although she never really showed it, she loved you. More than anything she loved you.” The Goddess said, her voice somber and melodic.

“And I… I loved her back correct?” Adam asked quite surprised by all of this.

“Yes. From the moment you laid eyes on her you were drawn to her. You were like a puppy following its owner. You very quickly fell in love. I couldn’t have been happier for the two of you. But then one day you climbed the mountain to get a blue feather for the traditional proposal here in Flowerbud Village… unfortunately as you were climbing down you fell several feet, you had a few more minutes before you died. It broke Jamie. After a year she couldn’t take it anymore. She took your place.” The Goddess said, her expression soft and tragic. Adam stared at the ground taking it all in. “She wanted you to be happy.” Adam nodded and looked up at the Harvest Goddess.

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to know. Goodbye.” Adam said bowing slightly before leaving.


	5. Nightmare

Several days pass, dreams of Jamie filling all of Adam’s thoughts. He honestly had no idea what was so special about him that would make someone sacrifice themselves for him. He was just like everyone else, entirely normal. The cheery voice of Ellen brought him back from his thoughts.

“Earth to Adam. Hello?” Ellen said with a smile as she looked at Adam.

“Oh. Heh… hey Ellen, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts again.” Adam said rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling lightly. The shorter brunette giggled she was quite used to Adam drifting off into his thoughts.

“What were you thinking about?” Ellen asked, always quite curious what had his attention.

“I’m nothing really special. I’m normal. I’m just like everyone else right?” Adam asked first staring off into space, but then down into Ellen’s eyes. Her eyes widen and then close as a hand is raised to her cheek, her body softly swaying as she thinks.

“Well… I think you’re special. Anyone in a relationship would think their partner is special.” Ellen said as she looked up at Adam with a small smile. Adam softly nodded in agreement. But still, he wasn’t nearly sacrifice levels of special was he? “Oh and for you especially Adam, after you moved here things began to get better for Flowerbud. More people were moving in and more of the festivals were actually happening too. All thanks to you.” Ellen said, her smile growing bigger. A light blush crawled across Adam’s face and he chuckled.

Several more days passed and Adam has accepted Jamie’s sacrifice for him. Then one lovely spring day he remembers the beautiful blue feather he had put away and pulls it out, carefully placing it in his pocket. Before heading to his farm he stops by Blue Sky Ranch to talk to Ellen.

“Good morning Adam.” Ellen said with a smile as she looked up at Adam.

“Good morning Ellen.” Adam said before clearing his throat, a light blush making an appearance on his face. “Would you care to go on a little date with me later tonight?” He asked, a bit embarrassed.

“I’d love to Adam. I’ll meet you in the town square as usual.” Ellen said with a warm smile and a quick kiss on Adam’s cheek. A smile spread across Adam’s face as he nodded in response, soon leaving to tend to his animals and water the crops he had been growing.

As he finished up his work he hurried to the town square, not wanting to be late. A few minutes after his arrival Ellen began walking towards him. With nothing more than a warm smile as a greeting the two locked arms and began to walk, ending up at the beach. After a little chatting about their day Adam pulled the blue feather out of his pocket and turned to Ellen. The gesture immediately caught the attention of the brunette and she gasped.

The two ranchers awoke with a jolt. Then looked around, it was a rainy spring day, they were in their home. Biscuit woke up and quickly greeted her master. Calvervturp too awoke and greeted his master, not quite as quickly or friendly as Biscuit however. After a quick breakfast Adam ran out in the rain to Jamie’s farm, urgently knocking on the door. It wasn’t long before the door was answered and he was pulled into the house and a rather surprisingly passionate kiss.

“I love you Adam. I never really said it or showed it before, but I really truly do. I love you more than anything Adam. I can’t live without you. You mean everything to me Adam.” The young, purple haired farmer said small tears having formed in her eyes as she broke the kiss. Another softer kiss told her that her feelings were returned.

“I love you too Jamie. I will always love you.” The brown haired farmer said, holding the purple haired one close to him and wiping away her tears. Hundreds if not more kisses were shared that morning, the two were always in some sort of physical contact, as if to assure that they will stay with them and not fade away, revealing it to be a dream. Even after the rain stopped and the two had to begin work they stayed together. When the rain picked up again the two farmers hurried inside of Adam’s home for shelter from the spring rain. Hundreds and hundreds of kisses more were shared by the two the rest of the day.

“That was all a bad dream… a nightmare… we’re both together just as it should be…” Jamie said staring at Adam as they lay in his bed together, Adam gently playing with Jamie’s short purple hair. Suddenly Adam stops and moves, gently showering Jamie’s face in soft kisses.

“You’re right. And I’m never going to lose you and you’re never going to lose me.” Adam said, a small smirk tugging at the edges of his lips before kissing Jamie once more.


End file.
